beyondgoodandevilfandomcom-20200223-history
Pey'j
Pey'j, informally called 'Uncle Pey'j' 'and more uncommonly known as: ''Wild Boar', is a male sus sapiens. He was entrusted as the caretaker of Jade in 2415. Later that year, along with Jade, he moved to Hillys—where he built the Lighthouse Shelter. He now lives there, along with Jade and six orphans. Pey'j was born in 2385. Despite being grumpy, yet attractive and endearing, he is a fighter who has seen and done it all. He is an expert on mechanics and electronics, and is renowned for his ability to fix anything that he gets his hands on. Due to his background in engineering, he spends a lot of time in his workshop. Pey'j is a dedicated inventor—his latest invention, the Jet-Boots, represents the work of a lifetime. Despite his reservations and fears, he has been a great influence and tutor for Jade, and still tries to protect her and help her out with her missions, whenever he can. Pey'j is voiced by David Gasman. __TOC__ Stats *'Gender:' Male; *'Species: '''Sus Sapiens (Pig) *'Birth Date: 2385; *'''Likes: D.I.Y Tools, Inventing, Family; *'Dislikes:' Driving vehicles, seeing Jade or the orphans coming to harm; *'Birth Place:' Unknown; *'Relations: '''Jade (adopted niece); *'Weapon:' Multi-purpose wrench (Barranco D53); *'Hair Color:' None; *'Eye Color:' Green; *'Skin Color:' Beige; *'Distinguishing Features:' A scar over right eye; a missing semicircular piece in his right ear. Profile Beyond Good and Evil Pey'j runs the lighthouse orphanage with Jade, where both are currently raising six orphans whose parents were kidnapped by the DomZ. He's an accomplished expert mechanic and electronic genius, often creating gadgets for Jade and himself - or simply for the fun of it. He's able to fix anything he lays his hands on and keeps Jade's equipment in shape. He invented a pair of Jet-Boots and uses a wrench as his main tool and weapon throughout the game. He follows Jade on her adventures until she finds Double H, at which point Pey'j is captured by the Alpha Sections. He is rescued by Jade much later in the game, near the end. Before the events of ''Beyond Good & Evil, Pey'j was a very close friend of Jade's parents back on their home planet. They were living there happily until they were forced to separate due to serious unspecified problems with the authorities. Jade was placed under Pey'j's care when her parents felt it would be too dangerous to keep her. Using a spaceship he designed and built with Jade's father, the Beluga, Pey'j escaped to Hillys, setting up a new life for him and his niece. It is later revealed that Pey'j is the leader of the IRIS Network. He hid his identity from all the agents and Jade as a security measure. He is also revealed to be infected by the DomZ at the very end of the game. According to Pey'j's official profile, he often hangs around inside the Akuda Bar with a stiff drink and cigar, telling others stories of his past experiences. When Jade first enters the bar, someone even offers Pey'j to sit down and have a drink. Beyond Good and Evil 2 In the E3 2018 Trailer, we see Pey'j is the Cook aboard the Gada (explaining his love for randomly shouting out food-based war-cries in Beyond Good and Evil 1). He recognizes Jade, who appears to be on the side of the Alpha Sections. Personality Though Pey'j can sometimes appear grumpy, he's actually very endearing and attentive, especially to Jade. He is very fond of her and the orphaned kids, and will do anything to keep them away from harm's way (as much as to jump out a window to crash land on a DomZ creature). It's because he has Jade's safety at heart that he follows her on her adventures, stating himself that he'll "stick to her like bees on honey." Pey'j is, however, less courteous and even mistrusting towards other characters. He often bickers with Secundo, going as far as to call him disrespectful names, and disdainfully turns away from Hahn when he briefs Jade for her assignment on Black Isle. He seems to tolerate Double H though, and even befriends him later on. For an inhabitant of Hillys, Pey'j's manner of speech is quite peculiar. He speaks with a very distinctive accent and has the particularity of throwing in words he made up, such as "bigaloo" or "hoopnanny". He has even more imagination when it comes to insults as he is seen calling a pair of Alpha Sections agents. As the mentor and adoptive uncle of Jade, this hybrid of man and pig raises her since she was a young kid. He helps Jade with her reporting as much as he can. When the IRIS network offers Jade a risky task, he first disagrees to accept it, worrying about his niece, but then accepts because he doesn't want to let her down. He gave his taste for freedom and truth to Jade, which is a philosophy for her now. Abilities Because of his potbellied figure, Pey'j doesn't possess many abilities that demand endurance or agility. He does, however, have great skills in mechanic work. He can fix relatively anything as long as he can get the correct tools and parts he needs. In the game, he is seen fixing a broken Mdisk decrypter, the hovercraft's generator and a sabotaged elevator with nothing but spare parts. When he works, Pey'j tends to use force, rather than gentle maintenance: cogs and screws are often seen flying when he knocks his wrench around. Other than his mechanic abilities, Pey'j can also execute ground pounds to aid Jade in combat. He can also cut grids loose with his wrench, opening paths for Jade. Weapons At the beginning of the game, Pey'j doesn't actually possess a weapon. He is unable to hurt enemies, but can help Jade defeat them thanks to his Jet-Boots. He will gain a weapon later on in Black Isle's mine shaft. Jet-Boots Pey'j relies mostly on the Jet-Boots he created to execute powerful ground pounds. This causes enemies to bump into the air, making them more vulnerable to Jade's attacks. The Jet-Boots are powered with home-made bio-carburant (or in other words, farts) stored in a pocket of pressurized methane on the back of his pants. On the soles of his shoes are two turbo-reactors that activate whenever he contracts his abdominal muscles. Pey'j mentions that the Jet-Boots are the result of a life's work and took two years to build and finalize. Multi-purpose Wrench When Jade and Pey'j explore further into the mine shaft on Black Isle, they find a wrench forgotten in an old locker that Pey'j uses from then on as a weapon. He proudly describes it as a Barranco D53 equipped with cutting-hammer that can slice, dice and pound. It can also be described as an all-in-one heavy machinery tool: it combines a hammer, locking pliers, a bolt cutter, and a monkey wrench. Pey'j mainly uses his wrench to clobber foes and cut grids that Jade is unable to pry open. He also uses it as his master tool whenever he comes across something that needs repairs. Behind the scenes According to pre-production photos of the original concept for the character, Pey'j was planned to have an entirely different outfit than what he currently wears in the game. He was initially supposed to wear a green/olive/beige jumpsuit (like a mechanic's) and a black shirt. While the game was still in production, early trailers depicting the introduction of the game showed Pey'j wearing this outfit. Another reference to his jumpsuit appears while watching the "Security Camera" mdisk in the Nutripils Factory. One of the Alpha Section makes reference to removing Pey'j jumpsuit. Ironically, while Pey'j is seen on the assembly line, the player can infact see that Pey'j is wearing his original jumpsuit while in the box. Pey'j is voiced by David Gasman, in a voice exactly like the character of Jim Morales from Code Lyoko. Relationships * Jade * Double H * Orphans * Woof * IRIS Category:Characters Category:IRIS Members Quotes *"Chilli Con Carne!" *"Sweet Jesus! Jellies!" *"Hammer time!" *"Jet-Boots attack!" *"Fajitaaaaaassss!!" *''(when accidentally hit by Jade)'' "OOUUCCHH!! Not me, flagnamit!!" *''(when accidentally hit by Jade)'' "You're cruisin' for a bruisin', Jade!" *''(to Jade about a mission)'' "Ok, we'll go together!!! But I'm stickin' to you like bees on honey!! Whether you like it or not!!" *"Good thing I'm here, otherwise this whole place would fall apart..." (ceiling fan breaks up) *''(when attacked by crochax)'' "GET OFF ME! STUPID WHATEVER-YOU-ARE!" *''(after defeating monsters)'' "Now that's the kinda animal reporting I like!!" *''(opens up a grid)'' "He, he... The Midas touch. No mercy for grids..." *''(about a Spongus gluanteus ''specimen) "This reminds me of the chocolate-covered squid with kiwi sauce that my Aunt Geneva used to make." *"Good day, Ma'am... ...Candygram." *''(to Jade who accidently steps on a palinurus's egg)'' "You want white or wheat toast with your omelette, Miss Grace-of-an-Ox?" *''(while fighting the Pterolimax)'' "JADE!! TAKE A PICTURE OF IT!! IT'S GOTTA BE WORTH A FORTUNE!!" *"Ha ha ha!! Not bad for a little girl and an old ham." *''(after discovering a thrashed elevator)'' "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle (nothing personal Jade), even the 'vators been screwed with... ...Hang in there, ol' buddy. Uncle Pey'j'll make it all better." *"...As fer the piston, did what I could... Just put the thingamajig back in the whatchamacallit." *''(about the reaper) "...You know, those things love the taste of pork." *"Thanks, Jade. I'd have ended up on a silver platter with an apple in my mouth if it wasn't for you." *"Maybe this old pig can't fly... But he's still got a bounce in his step." *(about transport units XB 24) "Awe, makes me sick... Havin' to beat up these lil' mechanical marvels." *(to Jade)'' "Not too bad sugar... Without you, I'd be smoked ham by now." *''(to Alpha Sections agents)'' "Go away! You fraggleschnamit!" *"You're not the one you think you are, Jade... There has always been a prodigious energy hidden deep inside you... Now it's coming to the surface, and you're starting to understand it." *"Nice job, Magnifico. More like Secundo el Major screw-up! King of the Cretins!! Pope of the Peanutheads!" Trivia * Though Pey'j's official profile tells he smokes cigars, he is never seen doing so in the game; **However, the first trailer(0:46 timestamp in the video) for Beyond Good & Evil (announced as "Project BG&E"), shows that Pey'j was smoking a cigarette/cigar while at Black Isle. *His accent can be reflected as the peculiar Texan accent on Earth. *From time to time, Pey'j shouts: "fraggleschnamits!" in the style of famed Looney Tunes character Yosemite Sam. These words are euphemisms, inoffensive substitutes for words that would otherwise be offensive or hurtful. He also has the habit of using the expression "Sweet Jesus!" on several different occasions. *He is suggested to be the one who built the Lighthouse shelter; *His S.A.C. is green; *At the beginning of the game, Pey'j has an Mdisk in his inventory that Jade cannot interact with. This is the disk he gives her later on in the story; *If Jade keeps all the PA-1's to herself, Pey'j will complain that she overestimates him and asks for one; *He is the only IRIS member who has never set foot inside the IRIS Den; *He spent three entire weeks in a DomZ energy drainer before he was saved by Jade; *In the original ''Beyond Good & Evil 2'' teaser-trailer, the Barranco D53 is additionally equipped with a red diode laser level; *When Jade aims her camera at Pey'j, he will smile and wave at her. *For the release of Beyond Good and Evil HD on Xbox Live Arcade, Pey'j received a special treatment: several avatar accessories and outfits themed after him became available as downloadable content. His complete costume (S.A.C and Jet-Boots included), a helmet shaped like his head and a detailed prop of himself are currently available online in exchange for Microsoft Points. Category:Characters Category:IRIS Members Category:Beyond Good and Evil 2